The Note
by BabeGirl
Summary: Steph finds a note that will change her life.


**Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, except in my dreams. Well, really only Ranger is in my dreams. Okay fine, and the Merry Men!**

My day had been fantastic so far. I only tripped once, and I didn't even fall into any questionable substances. My jeans were still in one piece and I had enough money in the bank to pay the rent and buy some groceries. Life was good, almost too good to be true.

I practically skipped into my apartment, carrying enough food for Rex and me for a week, noticing that the door was locked and in one piece, so I didn't even have to worry about any crazy stalkers. That deserved a Tasty Cake! I scampered into the kitchen, stuffed the all food into its rightful place, and turned around to feed Rex a grape or two. That's when I saw the note propped up against the glass aquarium. A single word was scrawled across the front of the envelope. _Cupcake._

I walked over, picked up the note, grabbed my cell phone and flopped onto the couch. I had a feeling that whatever was in this note was going to change my life, so I figured that I should be comfy. I curled my feet under me, settled a pillow on my lap and put my cell phone on the armrest. Taking a breath, I broke the seal and pulled out the letter.

_Steph,_

_I have thought long and hard about this and I have decided that it is time. I really don't want you to blame yourself for what I did, but __you did play a role in my decision._

_I know that you have been torn between me and Manoso, so I have decided to remove myself from the equation. __Permanently.__ I just can't deal with my life anymore. My mother expecting me to be the perfect son, my friends always ragging on me for every little thing I do, and you constantly battling between your feelings for me and him. I even lost my job. __The cherry on top._

_ By the time you read this, it'll be over. I will have driven myself to a secluded forest, and I won't be coming back._

_I love you Cupcake. I'll always be watching over you._

_Goodbye,_

_Joe_

I read the letter over and over, making sure that I hadn't misunderstood. I dropped the paper like it had burned me, hit #1 on my speed dial, and allowed the darkness that had begun to creep into my vision take over.

I knew I was dreaming. I was in a forest, standing in front of the biggest fireball I had ever seen. It was a car. I had seen enough of them burn to be able to distinguish them. I took an involuntary step back from the inferno and ran into something hard. I spun around, ready for a fight, and found myself looking at Joe, his eyes peering into my soul. Letting out a cry, I threw myself into his arms.

"Joe! You're okay!" I sobbed into his shoulder.

I felt a sigh rumble through his body before he lifted my face to meet my eyes. "Not quite Cupcake. You're dreaming. This was the only way I could say good-bye to you face to face. I couldn't stand to see you really cry." He pulled my face back to his chest; I closed my eyes and drank in his presence. We stood there for an immeasurable moment.

"STEPH!" I heard my name echo through the trees.

"Joe, you don't need to yell, I'm right here. Joe?" I cracked my eyes open and looked at the man in front of me. The face was charred and black, the eyes vacantly staring at me. I let out a sob and scrambled backwards, but feeling the heat on my back I stopped. Unsure of what to do, I sank to the ground and cried.

I jerked back to reality, a howl escaping, my arms lashing out, tears streaming down my face. My eyes were open, but all I saw was black. Slowly taking in my surroundings, I realized that I was encircled in a set of strong arms, one hand tracing random shapes on my back, the other gently stroking my hair. Pulling away slightly, I saw that I was nestled on Ranger's lap, tear marks staining his shirt, a mark on his cheek where my arm had made contact. His movement stopped and he just looked at me for what seemed like hours.

"I'm sorry Babe. The minute I got here and read the note, I sent Tank and anyone else that was available out to look for Morelli. Tank found his car burning in a forest about ten miles out of the city." He paused and took a breath. "He was in the car Babe. I'm so sorry."

I collapsed into a blubbering heap, unable to breathe, not wanting to. My mind couldn't wrap itself around what I had just found out. Joe was dead. No. Joe had committed suicide. It just didn't make sense. I always thought he was happy. I always thought that no matter what, Joe would be around. I always thought… well I'm not really sure what I always thought, but this never crossed my mind. I cried for hours, my body shaking, my mind slowly shutting down. I vaguely remembered being carried into my bedroom at about the time it got dark. I felt the bed dip under Ranger and his arm cuddle me into his side before I slipped into nothingness once again.

**I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this. Sorry for being so depressing. I might make it a story, instead of a one****shot depending on the response I get. So Review and Let me know!! **


End file.
